


This is Not Based Off Anyone I Know At All

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Lust x Gluttony by Miranda of WhoreHouseFanfics





	This is Not Based Off Anyone I Know At All

AN: Vore

Ever since his creation, Gluttony has always had the desire to eat things. It was part of his nature, of course. He couldn’t help but feel these urges around his friend Lust. Those titties looked so scrumptious. Gluttony’s thoughts were not this eloquently put, given that he was fucking retarded. It was more along the lines of “hot damn hot damn hot damn.” Who the fuck even says that.  
Gluttony tried his best to sneak up on Lust, but since he’s such a fat fuck it did not work out. “What the hell are you doing you mother fucker” Lust shouted. Gluttony blushed a very kawaii blush.  
“I...I want to eat you,” he stuttered.  
“Whatever, I guess I can be into that,” Lust said with a sigh. It was an inconvenience for her, but at this point she didn’t care. Gluttony ate her titties first, and then moved onto her cooter. After his meal was over, he threw it up like some kind of asshole. Then we went and sat on all of the furniture with his shoes on and proceeded to leaving a huge fucking mess wherever he went. The end.


End file.
